More Than a Memory
by Icy Rundas
Summary: A Rundas one-shot. Because he was my favorite character and he didn't deserve to die. And because I cried when he died. I'm serious. I really did. I might be making a story out of this later. Kinda. IT'S NOT SAMUS! THIS GIRL'S NAME IS ELI!


More Than a Memory – Rundas One-Shot

I had felt his eyes on me since I had landed on Bryyo.

"Rundas? Are you here?" I called. I sighed and continued on when I didn't get an answer. I didn't think I would've gotten one anyway, whether he had heard me or not.

* * *

An objective I was given was to check out a Federation Landing Site, so I did just that. But on my way out, I saw him.

"Rundas? Is that you?" Or at least, I thought I saw him. I went back to my green-painted ship and flew to the Bryyo Fiery Airdock. I saw his ship. The engines were still warm. 'Why did they send him here? He would have been a lot better off looking for the Valhalla or checking out Elysia. He said it himself…he doesn't do well with heat…he told me that back on Norion. When he saved me…' And he told me that I owed him one.

* * *

I went inside one room and I saw him. And I know I did this time because my violet eyes met his icy ones. "Rundas." Then he turned and left. "Rundas? You're not just gonna leave me here are you?" I asked, half-jokingly. No answer.

"I guess so…" I said with a sigh. Then three native monsters attacked me and I forgot about Rundas until I had defeated them and gotten to the top of the room where I'd seen him. 'Rundas…what's up with you…?' Something felt off with my fellow bounty hunter.

* * *

I had walked right into a Space Pirate operation, and there were a lot of them. Too many for me and my sword and telekinesis to handle. Right when they were about to gang up on me, a small wave of ice encased one, killing it quickly. Then, the others around me were taken out as well. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for that, Rundas." He didn't say anything. Then, suddenly, he attacked me. I side-jumped out of the way.

"Rundas! Why are you attacking me?" He still said nothing and attacked me again.

* * *

Rundas just kept on coming. Relentless with his ice. The thing that got to me wasn't that my comrade was attacking me, it was that he wasn't saying anything.

The Phazon from his P.E.D. suit slowly leaked out. 'That's it! He's been…corrupted…' He gathered up a huge chunk of ice and threw it at me. I barely managed to get out of the way in time. Then he did it again and I wasn't so lucky. I felt my helmet hit the wall behind me, and nothing in my legs. The giant chunk of ice had landed on my legs, pinning me to the ground beneath it. I could only move my arms, and that wasn't enough to push the ice off me. I couldn't breathe. The impact had cut off my oxygen. I took my helmet off with some slight difficulty. I watched helplessly as my corrupted friend approached me. I threw my helmet at him as a last-ditch attempt to stop him. He caught it easily and chunked it behind him. Then he came even closer. "Rundas…" My voice was barely audible.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"Looks like you owe me one."

"Heh, I'll pay it off. I always pay off my debts." He ruffled my hair, much to my chagrin. But I allowed it because it was him. Rundas and Samus were the only people I ever talked to really, and Samus was on vacation so to speak.

"We'll see, Eli. We'll see."

* * *

*FLASHBACK OVER*

The same guy that save my ass a little over a month ago was now going to be the death of me.

"Rundas…before you…kill me…I want to say…thank you…for everything…" Instead of piercing me with an ice lance, he pulled the ice off me.

"Looks like…you paid off that debt…after all…"

"But, how? What are y-"

"Thank you Eli…I'll be waiting for you…" He ruffled my hair. Then he stepped back and impaled himself on his own ice.

"RUNDAS!" I ran over to his body, blinking back the tears threatening to fall.

"Rundas…damn it, Rundas…you idiot..."

* * *

I've never had to do anything as hard as watch my friend kill himself in front of me. I helped Samus kill two of the other bounty hunters that became corrupt. Ghor, on Elysia, and Gandrayda on the Space Pirate Home world. Watching them die wasn't nearly as hard as watching Rundas die. Every time I think of him, I visit Bryyo, to a secret region, where all there is…is ice. I think he would've liked it. It reminds me of him. He is waiting for me after all. And until I see him again…he will be so much more than a memory. So much more…


End file.
